homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
053016 - Understandings
CAT: A blue screen is covering Aaisha's eyes, she's squinting at it humming irritatedly. CAT: Lorrea has moved to sit next to Aaisha, and she's peering down at her phone in her hands. She tilts her head, one of her horns bonking into the side of Aaisha's head. She doesn't say anything, but sort of peers in Aaisha's direction, for a moment, concernedly. CAT: Aaisha huffs as Lorrea head bonks her, looking down at the jadeblood before saying simply. "Nyarla. I forgot I had this." CAT: Lorrea glances off to the side, sheepishly. "I know. What's he saying?" CAT: Her shoulders tense and she huffs out a growl, fingers cracking the quartz. "That he was concerned about Libby, and thought the okiku was involved. He also told me to relax." CAT: Her voice is suprisingly calm. CAT: "You could probably watch it on my phone. CAT: "I woullldn't do that without yourrr perrmission." CAT: "Oh." CAT: "Did you want to watch?" CAT: "Woullld you llike me to? Then we can grroan about how stupid he is togetherrr." CAT: Aaisha barks out a laugh, "Please." CAT: Lorrea leans on Aaisha, and retrieves Aaisha's phone, setting her own aside for the moment. CAT: Shortly after looking, Lorrea groans, shaking her head. CAT: There's just a constant rumbling hum coming Aaisha's chest. CAT: Lorrea scoots slightly closer to Aaisha, being aggressively present. CAT: Aaisha leans against her moirail, the humming settling down to a grumble. CAT: The grumble stops and now Aaisha is just slumping. CAT: Lorrea moves one hand from Aaisha's phone, leaning back against her moirail. "Good question." CAT: She sniffs, wiping furiously under her visor. CAT: Lorrea growls, lowly. "You don't have to tallk to him." CAT: "I know," her voice is thick and she's scrubbing furiously at her face. CAT: "... Do you want me to handllle this?" CAT: Aaisha shrugs her shoulders a little, she's unsure. CAT: "It's up to you." CAT: "You don't owe him anything, lleast of alll an audience." CAT: "I, I know," she hiccups, breathing quickly, "I'l-l probably interje-ect.. um," CAT: Lorrea sets the phone aside for a moment, to pull Aaisha into a quick hug. CAT: She pulls back, after a moment. CAT: She holds Lorrea tight, trying to be careful of her strength and taking deeper breaths. "T-thank you.." CAT: "...pale for you." CAT: "You're the emprress, and you're Aaisha. You're the strrongest trrolll I know, and don't you forrget that." CAT: "Okay?" CAT: Aaisha nods, "Okay." CAT: She smiles slowly, "I think you're a lot stronger than I am though.." CAT: Lorrea offers a counter-smile. "Differrrent sorrts of strrength, Aaisha. That's why we worrrk togetherrr welll." CAT: Her smiles gets wider. CAT: Lorrea shakes her head, looking at the phone. CAT: The smile has faded a bit, and she quietly asks, "Do you think he's right?" CAT: "That I should just.. let it go?" CAT: "... What's in the past is in the past. We have no choice but to move forrrwarrds." CAT: "Don't hurrrt yourrrselllf overrr what happened, but... rememberrr what's at stake?" CAT: "That's my suggestion." CAT: "Okay.. I just don't want their fates to go to waste.." CAT: "It wasn't their fault this game existed.." CAT: "We'll see what we can do." CAT: "Worrst case, we carrry on forrr them." CAT: "..okay." CAT: "See? Moving forrwarrds." CAT: There's a whine coming up from the back of Aaisha's throat. CAT: "He's not saying anything worrth llistening, to, Aaisha." CAT: "This is disgusting." CAT: Aaisha is hunched over, crying taking shuddering breaths. CAT: "Aaisha, turrn it off." CAT: "I'm not llletting you tallk to him llike this, okay?" CAT: "You don't need this." CAT: "I.. B-but i should.. be here.. for it.." CAT: "I'llll end it if you clllose it. I'm not about to just talllk to him forr the sake of talllking to him." CAT: "Okay?" CAT: "okay" CAT: Aaisha is hunched over, a loud keening noise coming from her as she cries her hands clutched over her chest. CAT: Lorrea moves to put her weight against Aaisha, her phone on the ground beside her, and Aaisha's in her hand. Her other hand lightly runs through Aaisha's hair. CGG: Serios was sitting a short distance away trying to nap, but stood up as he heard Aaisha.... "Miss. Aaisha. Is. Something. The. Matter?" CGG: "Well... Something. New. I. Mean..." CAT: "Nyarrlla." Lorrea glares daggers at the phone in her hand. CAT: A hand comes up covering her mouth, as her chest shudders and she looks over Serios through the visor. "I-I'm sorry, i wo-oke you?" CAT: "Aaisha, cllose it. This isn't good forrr you." CAT: "Pllease." CGG: "Not. Quite... I. Have. Not. Drifted. Off. Yet..." CAT: Aaisha shakes her head slightly but takes off the visor, letting it fall to the ground. CAT: "is.. is it not okay.. that i just.. wanted to forget... everything..? for a little bit.." CGG: "....I. Would. Not. Think. It. Inappropriate. To. Want. Something. Like. That. When. The. Events. In. Question. Have. Only. Just. Transpired...." CGG: "The. Anger. And. Frustration. Can. Be. Much. To. Take. In...." CAT: Lorrea sets down Aaisha's phone, shaking her head. CAT: "what was i supposed to doo.." she pulls her legs up wrapping her arms around her knees. CAT: Lorrea moves to pull Aaisha's arms from her knees, and hugs her instead. CAT: "You forrgot that you don't owe him justification." CAT: "i tried.." Aaisha let's Lorrea move her. "did i do something wrong?" CAT: She looks at Serios through tear filled eyes, her visor still pinging on the ground. CAT: "You gave him a foothollld. That was allll. It's his faullllt that he abused that." CGG: "....I. Can. Not. See. For. There. To. Be. Any. Reason. To. Assume. You. To. Be. In. The. Wrong.... Mr. Aesona. Has. Shown. Himself. To. Be... Constantly. Headstrong. And. Stubborn...." CAT: "You haven't done anything wrrong, Aaisha." CAT: "This isn't yourrr faulllt." CGG: Serios kneels down to the sitting Aaisha... CAT: "..it is, i shouldve tried harder... to be a better matesprit.." CAT: "No, Aaisha. That wasn't the prroblllem." CAT: "Do you bellieve me?" CGG: "I... Am. Not. One. To. Say. That. I. Am. An. Expert. In. The. Matters. Of. Romance... Far. From. It... But. Relationships. Take. Effort. On. Both. Sides...." CAT: "He's neverrr llearrrnt respect." CAT: Aaisha shudders, gently shaking her head. "maybe i just, wasnt worth it? CGG: "Now. That. Right. There. Is. Complete. Nonsense...." CAT: The hue of Lorrea's eyes shift, for a moment, towards the red. "Aaisha, I've nearrlly died forrr you. You're the strrrongest trrrolllll I know, rememberrr?" CAT: "Don't say that." CAT: "You know it isn't trrrue." CAT: "You're worrrrrrrrth so much." CAT: She winces, "it doesnt.. feel like it. if he's. saying all that is it really nonsense?" CAT: "He's just a worrrrthlllless SLLLLLURRRRRRRRRRY STAIN who woulllllldn't apprrrrrrrrrreciate anyone." CAT: "..i could.. maybe heal the shot?... thats so many r's" CAT: "He doesn't carrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre about ANYTHING. He neverrrrrrrr HAS. He ACTS LLLLIKE IT, and..." Lorrea trails off, struggling for breath, leaning against Aaisha. CAT: Aaisha brings her arms around Lorrea, looking alarmed and glancing to Serios for a moment. "lorrea?" CAT: "I'm fine." CAT: "you dont sound fine" CAT: "Brrreath." CAT: "Fine." CAT: "Talllk to me." CAT: "i.. i dont know what um," CAT: Lorrea just growls under her breath, leaning up against Aaisha. CGG: "It. Is. Alright. To. Take. Your. Time. To. Find. The. Words... But. If. I. May... I. Have. Known. You. For. The. Better. Part. Of. Two. Sweeps. Miss. Aaisha...." CGG: "I. Have. Seen. When. You. Have. Had. Brief. Moments. Of. Joy.... And. I. Have. Seen. When. You. Were. Given. Sorrow...." CAT: Aaisha holds tight to Lorrea, but her eyes focus on Serios. CGG: "And. While. At. Times. You. May. Have. Languished. In. That. Sorrow.... You. Have. Never. Blamed. Others. For. More. Than. Their. Due... I. Have. Seen. How. You. Have. Grown. From. Each...." CGG: "You. Are. Indeed. As. Strong. As. Miss. Fenrix. Says... In. Part. By. Understanding. Each. Pain.... But. Also. By. Not. Being. Willing. To. Return. That. Pain. In. Kind. Unless. Necessary...." CGG: "That. Kindness. Is. Rare.... A. Gem. Amongst. The. Sand. And. Stones...." CGG: "There. Is. No. Reason. To. Ever. Believe. You. Are. Not. Worth. The. Effort..." CAT: Lorrea's breathing is heavy, but she nods slightly. CAT: "..oh," her voice is small and she looks away briefly. "i didnt think i was that kind..?" CGG: "It. Can. Be. A. Quiet. Thing. At. Times... But. It. Is. Always. There... You. Strive. To. Be. Better. But. Not. Through. Cruelty. Like. Some.... Or. Shear. Power. Like. Others...." CGG: "You. Have. Always. Sought. To. Understand...." CGG: "And. Part. Of. Why. You. May. Feel. Pain. Right. Now. Is. Because. You. Can. Not. Understand...." CAT: "i. dont.. i dont understand what i did... i thought i was supporting him? i thought.. i was doing what a matesprit should..." CAT: "You werrrrrrre. Even with his eyes, he is bllllllllllind." CGG: "He. Keeps. Letting. Himself. Be. Blinded. By. Anger.... And. He. Does. Not. Let. It. Abate...." CAT: "i..." she frowns, still shuddering from time to time from her sobbing. "he.. i wanted him to listen" CGG: "Unfortunately. You. Can. Not. Make. Him. Listen. Unless. He. Chooses.... He. Hears. The. Words. But. Only. Listens. To. That. Which. He. Agrees. With...." CAT: "I coulllld make him lllisten," Lorrea hisses. CAT: Her arms tighten around Lorrea a bit, "donnt maybe.. his land?" CAT: "make him do his quest.." CAT: Lorrea shakes her head. "Onlllllly if he earrrrns that frrrom us. He doesn't get anotherrr chance forrr frrrree. Not afterrr what he's done to you." CAT: "but he doesnt just get to walk away!! he doesnt get a free pass jsut to.. just to lay in the archives.." CAT: "maybe cause more problems with libby..." CAT: Aaisha coughs, "he doesnt get to run away after saying all that.." CAT: Lorrea doesn't say anything. CGG: "I. Do. Not. Know. What. He. May. Have. Said.... But. You. Deserve. More. Respect. Than. He. Has. Demonstrated.... And. My. Only. Fear. If. He. Is. Given. Another. Chance. And. He. Is. Placed. On. A. Team. For. His. Quest. Is. That. He. Would. Do. As. He. Has. Been. Doing. And. Try. To. Take. Everything. On. Himself...." CAT: "...he wouldn't be deciding his team. we would.." CAT: "..ive been thinking about how.. to make it safe to summon ghosts too.." CGG: "The. Problem. Is. Not. Who. He. Would. Be. Placed. With... The. Problem. Is. That. He. Does. Not. Consider. The. Consequences. Of. The. Failures. Of. His. Actions. Beyond. Himself...." CAT: "I'm surrrrre Arrrri coulllld arrrange something lllless pllllleasant forrrrr him than the arrrrrchives if that's what you want." CAT: "i was already going to ask ari to do that.. at least for his dead dreamself.." CAT: "i know but. his land is.." CAT: She frowns. CAT: "..hatred and hematite? its very loud.. and dark.. its fitting" CAT: "Why shoulllld we put his piece back on the boarrrrrd." CAT: "That's what he wants." CAT: "he doesnt consider himself off the board?" CAT: "he wouldnt" CAT: "better to distract him.." CAT: "Why botherrrrrr." CAT: "because it hurts.. and he doesnt get to ignore it.." CAT: She sniffs again, blinking from where she'd been staring off into space. CAT: "ill sleep on it?" CAT: "Okay." CGG: "Rest. Will. Do. You. Well... At. Least. I. Hope...." CAT: "the garden is nice.." she looks at Serios briefly. "talk with lorrea?" CGG: Serios nods.... "Yes... I. Think. I. Need. To. Ask. A. Few. Things...." CAT: "okay.. then im going to sleep.." she looks away, rubs at her eyes and then promptly closes them. CAT: Lorrea glares holes into the ground, her breath slowing. CGG: Serios looks at Aaisha sleeping for a moment.... Satisfied that she is asleep, he turns to Lorrea... "Can. I. Take. A. Guess. That. She. Showed. You. Whatever. Conversation. She. Had. With. Mr. Aesona?" CAT: "Yes." CGG: "May. I. Ask. About. What. He. Said?" CAT: "He pushed bllllame at herrr forrr not lllistening, forrrr not carrring, and kept changing his arrrgument wheneverrrr she made a point. Tollld herrr what she was saying wasn't relllevant." CAT: "It's manipullllation and it's abuse and I'm going to fucking slllice him aparrrrt forrrr it." CAT: Lorrea's sword arm twitches, slightly. CGG: "It. Would. Be. A. Waste. Of. Energy.... Almost. Nothing. That. Direct. Reaches. Him. Where. It. Matters. Mentally.... And. He. Is. Already. Dead. Physically...." CAT: "I'lllll killlll him again." CAT: "He is the worrrrst sorrrt of trrrollll and he doesn't even REALLLLIZE what he's doing." CAT: Lorrea sharply lowers her voice, after she raises it. CAT: "LLorrrcan gave him anotherrr chance. I willlll respect that." CGG: "He. Keeps. Wrapping. Himself. Up. On. How. He. Feels.... On. Himself. Completely. At. Times.... And. He. Thinks. Himself. Selfless. When. He. Puts. Certain. Goals. Before. His. Happiness. Without. Truly. Considering. If. He. Risking. The. Happiness. Of. Others...." CAT: "Yes." CAT: "Because of him, we willlll have to compllllete the Scrrratch." CAT: "Because of him, we llllost ourrr game." CGG: "....I. See.... I. Was. Hoping. Things. Were. Not. That. Bad. Yet.... With. All. Who. We. Have. Lost...." CAT: "He was the active time pllllayerrr." CAT: "That's the onlllly reason that I didn't killlll him." CGG: "....I. Think. Miss. Aaisha. Would. Frown. A. Bit. On. That.... But. I. Admit. He. Has. Shown. Less. And. Less. Clear. Judgement...." CAT: "I'm going to be trrrying to get Hellliux moved to herrre, to helllp with the grrrub." CAT: "Because he's on the pllllanet alllrready." CGG: "Hmmm.... Would. He. Be. Up. For. The. Challenge? The. Wrong. Application. Of. His. Powers...." CAT: "It was suggested that he coulllld shrrrink it." CGG: "That.... Should. Be. More. Benign. I. Think..." CGG: "I. Hope..." CAT: "Between him, Aaisha, Adam, you, and LLucy, I have a few plllans." CAT: "I... woulllld ratherrr avoid using my powerrrs on it, if possibllle." CGG: "....The. Possibility. Of. Taking. Its. Life?" CAT: "Yes." CGG: "That. Is. Understandable..." CGG: "So. What. Is. The. Extent. Of. The. Plan. As. You. See. It?" CAT: "We'llll have to see as we go alllong, but Aaisha and Adam worrrking to rewrrrite its fate, maybe alllong with Helliux to relllocate it... Orrr Hellliux shrrinking it, with LLucy aiding in that, with yourr rollle in each being to helllp it to submit to the changes." CAT: "We'lllll need to see what worrrks wellll." CAT: "Idealllly, we'llll be ablllle to move it to my llland, on account of it being the llland of nurrrserrry." CGG: "If. Things. Work. Idealy. The. Plan. Does. Seem. Sound.... As. Your. Role. Was. Not. Mentioned. Would. You. Be. Directing. This. Effort?" CGG: "Or. Have. You. Something. Else. In. Mind?" CAT: "Because I'm not using my powerrrs, prrrobabllly." CAT: "The motherrrrgrrrubs arrrre my responsibilllity, afterrr allll." CGG: "Naturally..." CGG: Serios looks back to the sleeping Aaisha.... "I. Really. Wish. I. Could. Have. Done. More. To. Have. Her. Not. Doubt. Her. Strength...." CAT: Lorrea sighs. "As do I. She's been thrrrough a llot, and this was harrrdllly the best time forr this." CGG: "It. Feels. Like. Though. That. You. Have. Done. More. In. These. Months. Than. I. Have. In. Sweeps...." CAT: "We have verrry differrrrent rollles, forrr herrr, even with the same sorrrrt of feelllling." CGG: "She. Is. Even. Wearing. A. Crown. Now. I. Have. Noticed.... She. Is. Embracing. Who. She. Is...." CAT: "She is, but that was morrre LLibby's doing than mine." CGG: "Oh? I. Would. Not. Have. Thought.... Miss. Aaisha. Seemed. Rather. Nervous. Or. Irritated. With. Miss. Libby. As. Of. Late...." CAT: "She is irrritated. Verry much so. But she's not unintellligent." CGG: "Well. Of. Course. She. Is. Not. Unintelligent...." CAT: "Wellll, yes." CAT: "She made the choice herrrselllf, I just helllped herr to trrust herrsellf." CGG: "That. Is. Good.... Thank. You. For. Helping. Her. In. That...." CAT: "It's the llleast I can do." CGG: "Well. If. You. Would. Excuse. Me. Miss. Fenrix... I. Am. Going. To. Try. Again. To. Sleep.... There. Is. Much. I. Want. To. Discuss. With. Miss. Libby. In. Person. If. I. Can...." CAT: "Of courrrse." CGG: Serios gets up slightly from where he is kneeling and mores a bit off to a nearby wall.... "One. Last. Thing.... I. Know. You. Are. Capable. Of. Restraint. But. Should. A. Reason. To. Bring. Mr. Aesona. Back... A. Good. One. Mind. You...." CGG: "Should. One. Be. Presented.... After. What. Has. Happened. Would. You. Be. Able. To. Work. With. Him?" CAT: "Yes. Up untillll the point that his purrrpose is lllost, orrr if keeps as he is." CGG: "Good.... Cause. I. Definitely. Agree. With. Miss. Aaisha. On. The. Point. That. He. May. Need. To. Be. Given. A. Distraction.... Something. To. Direct. His. Efforts.... Even. As. He. Is. He. May. Still. Prove. To. Find. A. Means. To. Cause. Trouble.... Never. Intentionally.... But. I. See. It. As. Likely. Down. The. Road...." CAT: Lorrea nods. CGG: "The. Archives. Is. Not. Exactly. A. Place. To. Keep. Someone. Who. Thinks. They. Have. Nothing. To. Lose.... And. He. Demonstrates. That. Mindset. Often...." Category:Lorrea Category:Serios Category:Aaisha